Power Switch
by Golden.x.x
Summary: Hermione is tired of having no control. Short, smutty Christmas prezzie for everyone! Mature audiences only please!


Power Switch?

He attacked her the moment she stepped foot in the door. He pulled her in and then pushed her back against the closed door forcing a leg in-between hers. He threaded a hand through her hair and his lips assaulted hers, his tongue quickly claiming every inch of her mouth. She felt his erection against her hip and thought that he might just fuck her up against the door. But then all her planning would go to waste. She tore her lips from his, which continued down her neck anyway.

"Bed- Bedroom," she moaned as his leg continued to rut between her thighs. Maybe it didn't matter if they didn't make it. He mind conjured up dirty thoughts of him just lifting her legs to wrap around his waist and then him entering her so brutally that her head slammed back against the door as his mouth made peaks of the nipples.

"It's your fault, Witch." His fingers gliding up her thigh. "For being late." Hermione realised that they had to stop. She had planned so hard, she needed it. She pushed him away from her and saw confusion in his eyes.

"Bedroom," she repeated and indicated for him to lead the way. However once they were through the door, he tried to attach himself to her once again. "Please. I have a present for you. Sit on the bed." Her fingers played with the buttons of her shirt as he moved towards the bed.

The moment his buttocks touched the bed he found himself pulled spread eagle on the bed with each limb attached to a poster of the bed, naked.

"Granger!" he growled, glaring up through narrowed eyes.

"You see Severus," she said calmly when her eyes had finished roaming up and down his body, "I've realised that you are the one who is always in control. _You_ fuck me into the mattress or over your desk whenever _you_ want. But now I want my own taste of power."

Severus could hardly believe that his quiet bookworm had planned this out; he knew she loved it when he ordered her to suck his cock or bend over but he supposed that he didn't ever give her any control. She started to slowly undress, pushing the sleeves of her school shirt down her smooth arms. She then unzipped her skirt and let it fall to pool around her ankles. She now stood in front of him in a Slytherin green lace set, with a pair of heels adorning her feet helping to draw his attention to those long, creamy legs. She was going too slowly, he moaned to himself. He had been hard all afternoon waiting for tonight; prefect duties and staff meetings keeping them preoccupied and apart for far too long.

Her hands reached behind her back and slowly unhooked her bra. But still she did not let him see her perfect breast as she spent time in sliding each strap down her arms until finally; her breasts were revealed to him. Hermione wasn't sure if it was the cold of the Dungeons or the heat of Severus' gaze making her nipples so hard. She cupped her tits and massaged them slowly. She rolled the tip of her nipples between her fingers and then suddenly pinched them hard with a moan.

She slid her hands down over her ribs until they came to the fabric of her lace underwear. She hooked a thumb under both sides and bent down to slide them down over her thighs. She stepped out of them and then continued towards him. God, she was beautiful. Severus had no idea how this wonderful, sexy woman wanted him. His prick was fully hard and she hadn't even touched him yet. She stood at the side of the bed, gazing down at his naked form.

"Hurry up, Witch," Severus moaned impatiently but was rewarded with a hard pinch of his nipples. He groaned deep from his chest and lustful eyes stared into hazel.

"Did I say you could speak?" the devil asked in a sultry tone, squeezing his nipples again to emphasise her point. She slowly crawled on to the bed and then faced the head board. "Let's put that bad mouth of yours to use."

And with that she arranged herself to be kneeling with a leg on either side of his head, and then lowered herself onto his face. Severus was in shock, he never would have thought that she would be so forward. He felt hands in his hair, tug and he quickly shot out his tongue to reach between her nether lips, desperate to taste her.

Hermione moaned as she felt his tongue probe her. Lowering herself further, her fingers tangled themselves further in his hair. God, she loved the idea of him being under her body, her power. His tongue slid up and down her slit. Her hips bucked when he touched her clit. She felt vibrations as he moaned below her. His tongue slid into her while his nose brushed her clit. She wasn't going to last long.

Severus was in heaven. He never realised how much he could enjoy being controlled. She was soaking wet; he felt it on his chin. His tongue was drawn up into her by her clenching muscles. She started to shake and she grounded onto his face. He withdrew his tongue and tilted his head so that he could give a hard suck on her clit. She came undone above him, writhing and moaning on top of his face.

When she finished shaking, she slowly got off the bed. She looked down and felt aroused at the sight of her juices on Severus' face. His eyes promised so much more. She wanted to untie from the bindings and let him take her anyway he wanted to.

"You were a very good boy," Hermione purred getting back into the persona of a Mistress. She picked an object off the bedside table and then crawled onto the bed between his legs. She reached out to where she knew he wanted her most. Her hand circled the base of his penis as he hissed. He was close, too close; he knew it wouldn't take long. But then he felt a tight pressure around the base of his cock and raised his head to see the cock ring, preventing his pleasure. He growled and looked up into her treacherous eyes.

"However, you have past discrepancies that need to be accounted for," she said, no longer stroking him softly. "You see, there are times when you have left me wanting; bringing me to the edge again and again. Now it's my turn."

With that she hovered above him. He bucked his hips as he felt her moisture on the head of his prick, but she moved away. He was so desperate; he needed to come so badly. Suddenly she slid down him and they both moaned. She rose up and down slowly, grinding on him. It was slow torturous torture.

"Please…" he moaned trying to move his hips up into hers. "I can't …ah."

She had meant to, she really had; to keep him begging for hours and hours but she couldn't take it anymore. She waved her hand and the bindings vanished and so did the cock ring keeping him from going over the edge. He flipped them over and then hooked her legs over her shoulder and pistoned his hips into her. Hermione gripped the sheets beneath her as he pounded into her. Her hips in his bruising grip were meeting every thrust of his as they came closer and closer; every thrust going so deep and stretching her so wide. She looked up to his face and caught his eyes. They pushed her over the edge into oblivion again and again and again. He followed her, closing his eyes at the look on her face when she came.

Maybe it was ok, to not always be in control.


End file.
